Keeping Secrets
by x se
Summary: Everyone has someone. That is, except for Horo Horo and Pirika. Despite attempted blind dates, introducing to friends, and even hypnosis, the brother and sister refuse to date. Are they just being their plain stubborn selves, or is there something else go


_**Keeping Secrets**_

* * *

**Summary**: Everyone has someone. That is, except for Horo Horo and Pirika. Despite attempted blind dates, introducing to friends, and even hypnosis, the brother and sister refuse to date. Are they just being their plain stubborn selves, or is there something else going on…? 

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Written By**: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

_(Contains Incest)_

**Sevetenks: Well, don't ask where this came from, and no this did not just pop into my head, but I don't want to go into it…**

**Kayu: Woo. Bad guy guest appearance in an awkward moment. Woo. Sevetenks owns nothing but the idea for the story, no characters. On with the incest fic.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you going on about now?" asked Horo Horo angrily. Yoh and Hao had the EXACT same expressions on their faces across the table.

"Look. There's this really nice girl that loves snow and I think you should meet her…" explained Hao slowly, as if he was talking to a dumb person.

"No thank you." replied Horo Horo swiftly. "Why don't _you two_ go out with her?"

The two seemingly identical twins blinked and in unison said: "We're married. And we don't like any woman but our wives."

And of course, this had been perfectly rehearsed because of the amount of times they had had this conversation. However, somehow they both always ended that sentence with an unplanned _sigh_. They were crazy for their wives, Yoh with Anna and Hao with Macchi.

"That's wonderful…" spat Horo Horo coldly. "Why don't you go off and have a nice little screw then? Leave me alone!"

Yoh and Hao blinked as Horo Horo stormed off. His reaction had been getting worse, and he reacted every time something like marriage or their wives came up. They both seemed to be thinking along the same lines when they turned to look at each other.

"Maybe some girl broke up with him when he was going to propose…?" started Yoh.

"And she broke up with him." Finished Hao.

There was a silence in the Asakura (Yoh Asakura) kitchen. Then…

"We'll hunt this woman down and make her love him again!"

* * *

Pirika sighed as she rested her cheek in her palm and stared at the married women in front of her. Oh, how she envied them. Being able to marry without being hated by the entire population, able to show their loved ones just how deeply they loved them without having to worry about losing your friends in the process. 

Suddenly, Anna, Tamao, Macchi, and Jun all looked at Pirika slowly, stopping their conversation about babies, something else Pirika envied them for, they could have children without worrying that it might end up…

"Um… Pirika…" said Tamao. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." snapped the Ainu, still thinking her previous thoughts.

"No need to get angry…" said Jun calmly, sipping on her tea. "If you want kids too, just go get a boyfriend…"

Pirika's eyes twitched.

"Be quiet…" muttered Pirika. All she wanted was to have a nice, quiet life. Her, a loving husband, and a few kids. Of course, these dreams had been lost, all because…

"Well, unless you um… That is to say if you don't want to talk about children…" stammered Tamao.

"Fine." Spat Pirika. "I'll leave then."

And with that, the beautiful eighteen year old Ainu girl got up and left.

She stormed away from the restaurant where her friends met every other weekend to brag about their husbands. The owner was always telling her how great it was she hadn't married early like her foolish friends, when all she wanted was their lives.

Tears unconsciously fell from her eyes as she remembered her childhood. She always had imagined a beautiful bedding, a handsome groom, a perfect ceremony, children, and a happily ever after.

She didn't get her happily ever after… She smiled as she got in her car and looked at a picture of the one person who understood her, who loved her just as much as Yoh loved Anna, as much as the others' husbands loved them. She ran a finger across the man in the picture's spiky blue hair affectionately, and wiped her tears. She started the engine and began the drive to her home in the mountains, the small happiness gained from the looking at the picture slowly evaporated as more tears threatened to fall.

* * *

Pirika pulled up to the apartment complex and got out, carrying her ice blue purse with her. She walked past the automatic doors and over to the elevator. It was a fancy place, once a hotel, being friends of the Asakura's and Tao's had it's advantages. With a sigh, she pushed for the sixth floor and patiently waited. Her makeup was smeared on her face, she had had to pull over till she stopped sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was out of place. 

Finally, the elevator got to the sixth floor, and she stepped out and walked over to room 609 and put in her key. She opened the door and walked into the fair sized apartment. Her lover, she really couldn't think of anything else to call him since they couldn't get married but were the equivalent of husband and wife in their own eyes, was sitting on the couch reading a book.

When he looked up at her, he gasped.

"Pirika… Love, are you alright?" he asked as he ran over to her, cradling her in his embrace.

Pirika smiled. She might not have a perfect life, but at least she had Horo Horo. And as long as their love was there, that was all she really needed.

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, that's it. First (completed, not attempted. Yes, it's done, finished, complete) Shaman King fanfiction. Please leave some reviews on your way out.**

**Kayu: As a note, the implied pairings were: Yoh/Anna, Ren/Tamao, Hao/Macchi, and Jun/Bailong.**

**Sevetenks: Yeah… So please, leave a review! And as a note, remember Love in an Airport? Well, there's a similar situation going on here. You might not understand, because my plans might not work out, but if they do… Well, I will be one happy guy, and you will have a very interesting story to read.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
